chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Level Up/Comic
Ａｎｄ ｗｅ ｃａｎｎｏｔ ｒｅｐｌａｙ Ｔｈｅ ａｅｓｔｈｅｔｉｃ ｏｒ ｆｅｅｌ Ｗｅ ｈａｄ ｏｕｒ ｂｒｉｇｈｔｅｒ ｄａｙ Ｗａｓ ｉｔ ｓｙｎｔｈｅｔｉｃ ｏｒ ｒｅａｌ? Level Up (Stylized as LEVEL UP) 'is a webcomic by Tay Deni (ShenanigansShikra) . Characters Shen Renite Shen Renite, otherwise known as Shenanigans, is a 16-year old anthro little banded hawk, otherwise known as the shikra. She is experienced in playing the cello, yet is rather naive, "Primary" as Blaze and Shen say. She's a fan of electronica, and seems to take a great liking towards Clean Bandit and Disclosure. She wears a pale purple fashionable scarf, a short-sleeved denim jacket, cuffed jeans and a white t-shirt that reads "Oh." Kaylem "Blaze" Armian Kaylem Armian, who much rather prefers being called Blaze to his real name, is a 16-year old fire spirit who attempted to take the form of a human - but with purple, bat-like wings on his back which cannot be hidden. Most of the time he pretends these wings are just cosplay. He wears a black shirt, blue and white striped unzipped hoodie, dark blue jeans and brown Converse trainers. His scruffy brown hair tends to be the most noticeable thing about him, other than the wings. Vint Gibson A young man, aged 17. His hair is brown and his eyes are brown, and he's rather attractive. Apart from Kate, he's the only true human in the comic. He usually wears a button-up shirt, along with a pair of jeans and ocassionally with a waistcoat to match. He was just on holiday/vacation in South Devon, until something happened and turned it all upside down. Shingo Katsuo An anthropomorphic crocodile who has slight muscles. He wears a white button-up shirt, with rolled up sleeves like Vint, with dark grey trousers. His tail is very strong and can be used to hit enemies. He has red earphones, which he's using to listen to music quite often. He has dark brown eyes and sharp teeth. He is usually seen getting large crushes on fictional characters. He is 17 years old. Kate Boric A Croatian girl the same age as Shen, Blaze, and Vint. She is known as the resident pervert of the group, as she is often seen writing fanfiction, and smutty fanfiction at that - Most of the time Shen and Blaze fall victim to her literature trap. She loves to watch anime and often plays video games with Shen and her fire-spirit friend. She always has to tag along on their misadventures - Just so she can get further ideas for more nonsensical, not-safe-for-work fiction. Tyflo Cantemem Tyflo is a young fox with few friends. He's fine with said situation, however. He seems to have a great need to be friends with Shen Renite and Blaze Armian, for no currently clarified reason. He has a brown pelt, with white and black markings, wears a white T-Shirt with green stripes, and jeans. He chooses to wear no shoes. He has dark brown hair with a curl at the top, commonly called an ahoge. Sam Polotal Coming soon. Annika Benacic Coming soon. The Comic '1. And so it begins. START - 11/05/14 END - ??/??/14 ' ' (Welcome to Level Up. Alright, let me do some explaining. Every other day, Vint writes in his journal to keep track of his "holiday"'s events per day. I'm starting the comic on a low note so we're not just thrown straight in.) (Oh would you look at that it's the first drawn comic! Meet Vint Gibson, a young adult who thought he was just going on a nice escape from life - who thought wrong.) Category:Comics Category:Shen's DMF Category:Non-Chill Projects Category:Projects Category:The Level Up Project Category:Unrelated Articles